blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabby/Gallery/Season 3
The Hundred Mile Race S3E2 Gabby in Swoops' cockpit.png S3E2 Blaze and racers cheer for Swoops and Gabby.png S3E2 Swoops "We thought you guys might need a hand".png S3E2 Gabby prepares to come down.png S3E2 Gabby jumps off of Swoops.png S3E2 Gabby hooks up to the track piece.png S3E2 First track piece going into place.png S3E2 Gabby comes down again.png S3E2 Gabby hooks up the second piece.png S3E2 Second track piece raised.png S3E2 Second track piece going into place.png S3E2 Gabby hooks up the third track piece.png S3E2 Third track piece going into place.png Light Riders S3E4 Gabby cheering from the pits.png S3E4 Darington dizzy.png S3E4 Stripes "How did it get".png S3E4 Gabby has just the thing.png S3E4 Gabby gets something from her toolbox.png S3E4 Gabby boards Blaze.png S3E4 Gabby hooks up a battery.png S3E4 Gabby presents Blaze's new speed lights.png S3E4 Monster Machines admire Blaze's speed lights.png S3E4 Monster Machines and Gabby with speed lights.png S3E4 Blaze and friends with speed lights.png S3E4 Gabby "Now we can help you".png S3E4 Let's increase our energy.png S3E4 Blaze "That'll light up the whole carnival".png S3E4 Everyone with increased light energy.png S3E4 Gabby and Darington follow Blaze.png S3E4 Monster Machines coming around the bend.png S3E4 Monster Machines jump through the ferris wheel.png S3E4 Monster Machines come to a stop.png S3E4 Gabby "She went that way".png S3E4 AJ "Come on, guys".png S3E4 Monster Machines driving together.png S3E4 Light Thief up ahead.png S3E4 Blaze bounces high.png S3E4 Monster Machines bounce out of the bounce house.png S3E4 Monster Machines turn past a tent.png S3E4 Blaze and crew "We're so close".png S3E4 Monster Machines halt once again.png S3E4 Blaze whacks the barrel into the air.png S3E4 Monster Machines celebrating.png S3E4 Gabby "Everyone's afraid sometimes".png S3E4 Everyone cheering for the Light Thief.png S3E4 Gabby and Zeg happy.png S3E4 Blaze's friends cheer him.png S3E4 Gabby "All the lights are back".png Catch That Cake! Falcon Quest S3E11 Blaze doing a flip.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby arrive at Animal Island.png S3E11 Blaze showing Animal Island.png S3E11 Animals relax at the lagoon.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear a falcon cry.png S3E11 AJ and Gabby watching the falcons.png S3E11 AJ "Falcons are the fastest animals in the whole world".png S3E11 Blaze drives up to Skyler.png S3E11 Gabby can check Skyler's wing.png S3E11 Skyler "Have a look".png S3E11 Gabby examines Skyler's wing.png|"Hmm..." S3E11 Gabby finds a thorn in Skyler's wing.png|"Aha! I see the problem." S3E11 Thorn close-up.png|"There's a thorn stuck in your wing." S3E11 Gabby removing the thorn.png S3E11 Skyler says thanks.png S3E11 Skyler "That's much better".png S3E11 AJ "You can fly fast again".png S3E11 Skyler "For the big race".png S3E11 Blaze "What race?".png S3E11 Gabby "A Super Sky Race?".png S3E11 Blaze "That looks amazing".png S3E11 Skyler wishes Blaze would race with her.png S3E11 Gang hears falcons screeching.png S3E11 Falcon 2 "We don't wanna miss the race".png S3E11 Skyler says goodbye.png S3E11 Falcons leave.png S3E11 Blaze wishes he were in the race.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear another falcon cry.png S3E11 Thunderwing taunting Blaze.png S3E11 Gabby really wants to be in the race now.png S3E11 Blaze has an idea.png S3E11 AJ and Gabby impressed with Blaze's flying.png S3E11 Blaze "Hop in".png S3E13 Blaze helps AJ and Gabby on.png S3E11 AJ and Gabby hop aboard.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby "Falcon fly!".png Tow Truck Tough S3E15 Blaze final "Tow truck power!".png Need for Blazing Speed S3E17 Blaze driving to the winner's podium.png S3E17 Gabby congratulating Blaze and AJ.png S3E17 AJ commenting on Blaze's Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Blaze shows off his engine.png S3E17 AJ "That didn't sound great".png S3E17 Blaze "Let me try that again".png S3E17 Blaze's engine malfunctions again.png S3E17 Gabby "Something in your engine needs fixing".png S3E17 Blaze "Lead the way, Gabby".png S3E17 Gabby ready to examine Blaze's engine.png S3E17 Gabby checking the engine all over.png S3E17 Gabby "Something's stuck in there".png S3E17 Gabby finds a hot dog.png S3E17 Blaze, AJ and Gabby laugh.png S3E17 Wider view of Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S3E17 Blaze, AJ and Gabby shocked.png S3E17 Blaze "That's my engine!".png S3E17 Blaze shocked that his engine is on the mountain.png S3E17 Can't let Crusher get the engine.png S3E17 Blaze "I've gotta beat him".png S3E17 Blaze doesn't move.png S3E17 Gabby "You don't have your engine".png S3E17 What will Blaze do.png S3E17 Blaze needs another way.png S3E17 AJ agrees with Blaze's idea.png S3E17 Gabby describing propulsion.png S3E17 Blaze "I need something else".png S3E17 Gabby sees a way.png S3E17 Gabby runs to the balloons.png S3E17 Gabby gets the giant balloon.png S3E17 Gabby running back to Blaze.png S3E17 Gabby and AJ help the balloon on.png S3E17 Gabby pushes the balloon into place.png S3E17 Gabby clenches her fists.png S3E17 Gabby puts her helmet on.png S3E17 Everyone ready to go.png S3E17 Gabby removes the balloon string.png S3E17 Blaze starting to move.png S3E17 Blaze off to get his engine.png S3E17 Blaze passes trucks in the street.png S3E17 Blaze passing more trucks.png S3E17 Blaze arrives at the park.png S3E17 Blaze riding the fountain close-up.png S3E17 Blaze jumps off the fountain.png S3E17 Blaze jumps over the picnic.png S3E17 Blaze on a park path.png S3E17 Blaze driving down the park path.png S3E17 Balloon lets out more air.png S3E17 Blaze driving straight.png S3E17 Blaze jumps off a park ramp.png S3E17 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S3E17 Blaze at the skate rink.png Fast Friends S3E18 Blaze driving through a forest.png S3E18 Blaze jumps over a hill.png S3E18 Blaze rides down a hill.png S3E18 Blaze comes over more hills.png S3E18 Blaze doing a spin roll.png S3E18 Blaze finishes a jump.png S3E18 Gabby complementing on Blaze's moves.png S3E18 AJ spots something.png S3E18 Gabby "Let's jump it".png S3E18 Blaze "Hang on tight".png S3E18 Blaze reverses and revs up.png S3E18 Blaze going up the ramp.png S3E18 Ramp shakes under Blaze.png S3E18 Ramp breaks apart under Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze about to fall.png S3E18 Blaze "That was unexpected".png S3E18 Gabby "I can put the ramp back together".png S3E18 Gabby gets out her tablet.png S3E18 Gabby "And to hold these metal ramp pieces together".png S3E18 Gabby gets out a bolt.png S3E18 AJ holds the ramp piece down, Gabby fastens.png S3E18 AJ and Gabby hoist another support.png S3E18 Second support hoisted into place.png S3E18 Gabby climbs on a support.png S3E18 Gabby screws a bolt in place.png S3E18 Gabby climbs up the ramp.png S3E18 Gabby screws in the final bolt.png S3E18 Ramp all fixed.png S3E18 Blaze and AJ tell Gabby great job.png S3E18 Gabby "Give it a try".png S3E18 AJ boarding Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze drives into position.png S3E18 Blaze drives up the ramp perfectly.png S3E18 Gabby "Nice job, guys".png S3E18 Something drives past Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S3E18 What was that.png S3E18 Blaze, AJ and Gabby meet Watts.png S3E18 Watts introduces herself.png S3E18 Gabby loves Watts' electric tires.png S3E18 Will you be my driver.png S3E18 Gabby astounded by Watts' request.png S3E18 Watts "And I've never had".png S3E18 Gabby accepts.png S3E18 Gabby gets on Watts.png S3E18 Gabby buckles up.png S3E18 Watts turns around.png S3E18 Watts drives into position.png S3E18 Watts and Gabby ready to jump.png S3E18 Gabby puts it in drive.png S3E18 Gabby presses the gas pedal.png S3E18 Watts and Gabby shout "Electric Charge!".png S3E18 Watts goes up the ramp.png S3E18 Watts flying through the air.png S3E18 Watts flies back to the ground.png S3E18 Blaze "That was awesome".png S3E18 Watts "Come on!".png S3E18 Watts spinning around Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts driving together.png S3E18 Watts and Gabby smiling.png S3E18 Blaze pulls up alongside Watts.png S3E18 Watts reaches a hill.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts drive past ancient statues.png S3E18 Watts flips over Blaze.png S3E18 Gabby sees something, points to it.png S3E18 Gabby steers Watts.png S3E18 Watts drives past rocks.png S3E18 Watts and Gabby trade smiles.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts balance on a log.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts come to another hill.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts jump in the air.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts drive near a mountain.png S3E18 Watts complements on Gabby's driving.png S3E18 Watts sees something bad.png S3E18 Watts in danger.png S3E18 Gabby tries to steer.png S3E18 Watts dodges a rock.png S3E18 Watts dodges yet another rock.png S3E18 Watts tries to dodge the rocks.png S3E18 Watts slips down the mountain.png S3E18 Watts slides down uncontrollably.png S3E18 Watts comes to a stop.png S3E18 Gabby "Are you all right, Watts?".png S3E18 Watts "I'll be okay".png S3E18 Watts trying to stand up.png S3E18 You can't drive like that.png S3E18 Watts "What'll I do?".png S3E18 Gabby consoling Watts.png S3E18 Watts "You'd do that for me?".png S3E18 Gabby "I'll fix you again".png S3E18 Watts says thanks.png S3E18 Blaze ready to find the tire.png S3E18 Blaze driving fast.png S3E18 Blaze approaches grizzlies.png S3E18 Blaze swings over the grizzlies.png S3E18 Blaze in a rocky loop.png S3E18 Blaze leaving the loop.png S3E18 Blaze hears a static noise.png S3E18 It sounds like Watts' tire.png S3E18 Blaze stops in time.png S3E18 That was close.png S3E18 We need a way across.png S3E18 Can you fix the bridge.png S3E18 Gabby needs a fastener.png S3E18 Let's check my toolbox.png S3E18 Gabby opens her toolbox.png S3E18 Gabby gets out some fasteners.png S3E18 Which fastener can hold wood.png S3E18 Gabby "Let's get building".png S3E18 Wood falls into place.png S3E18 Gabby gets a nail ready.png S3E18 Gabby hammering the nail into place.png S3E18 Gabby hammers another nail.png S3E18 Gabby sliding to the other side.png S3E18 Gabby hammers a third nail.png S3E18 Gabby hammers one more nail.png S3E18 Bridge partially reconstructed.png S3E18 Gabby needs another fastener.png S3E18 Gabby gets out more fasteners.png S3E18 Wood lands in place.png S3E18 Gabby attaches a clamp.png S3E18 Gabby twists the clamp into place.png S3E18 Gabby adding another clamp.png S3E18 Gabby adding a third clamp.png S3E18 Gabby adding one more clamp.png S3E18 The bridge is almost finished.png S3E18 AJ tossing the toolbox over.png S3E18 Gabby "Just a few more fasteners".png S3E18 Gabby gets out the last fasteners.png S3E18 Last of wood falls into place.png S3E18 Gabby shows a screw to the viewer.png S3E18 Screw close-up.png S3E18 Gabby screws the screw into place.png S3E18 Gabby slides to the right.png S3E18 Gabby adds a second screw.png S3E18 Gabby slides to the left.png S3E18 Gabby adds the final screw.png S3E18 The bridge is all fixed.png S3E18 Now let's get the tire.png S3E18 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S3E18 Blaze crosses the bridge.png Raceday Rescue S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts standing in the darkness.png S3E19 Camera on Watts.png S3E19 Watts' side cords charging in the darkness.png S3E19 Watts and Gabby smiling in the darkness.png S3E19 Gabby "Show 'em what you got!".png S3E19 Watts surging her tire.png S3E19 Watts waving to the crowd.png S3E19 Blaze, AJ, Watts and Gabby regroup.png S3E19 Watts and Gabby "You'd better believe it".png S3E19 Watts and Gabby high tire.png S3E19 Let's get ready.png S3E19 Crusher desperate to win.png S3E19 Gabby giving Watts a tune-up.png S3E19 Bubble floating over to AJ and Gabby.png S3E19 Gabby sees the bubble.png S3E19 Bubble traps Gabby and AJ.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts sorting tires.png S3E19 Where's Gabby and AJ.png S3E19 They're in a bubble.png S3E19 Bubble floating toward the roof.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ can't get out.png S3E19 Bubble floats out of the Monster Dome.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float over the streets.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float down another street.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float past a billboard.png S3E19 Billboard worker surprised to see Gabby and AJ floating.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float over three other trucks.png S3E19 We have to get out of this bubble.png S3E19 AJ and Gabby stand ready.png S3E19 AJ and Gabby tossed around.png S3E19 The bubble is too strong.png S3E19 AJ sees someone coming.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts see Gabby and AJ in bubble.png S3E19 Gabby "This bubble's taking us over".png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float over a junkyard.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ flying away from Blaze and Watts.png S3E19 AJ sees something.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ in the distance.png S3E19 The race will start soon.png S3E19 Wind pushes Gabby and AJ's bubble.png S3E19 Gabby "It sure is getting windy".png S3E19 Bubble floats higher than before.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts see the bubble float higher.png S3E19 Bubble floats even higher.png S3E19 There's a crane.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts jump up to the bubble.png S3E19 Blaze pops the bubble; Gabby and AJ are freed.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts land back on the girder.png S3E19 AJ "We're free!".png S3E19 Watts "We're going down".png S3E19 Blaze and Watts jump back to the street.png S3E19 Blaze and crew "You saved us".png S3E19 You're just in time.png S3E19 Watts remembers the race.png S3E19 Watts being infused with Blazing Speed.png S3E19 Gabby "Let's do it!".png S3E19 Preparing for Blazing Speed.png S3E19 Activating Blazing Speed.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts unleash Blazing Speed.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts have returned.png S3E19 Crusher shocked to see Blaze and Watts are back.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts line up.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts stand ready.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts ready to race.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts rocket out of the start.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts in the first loop.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts exit the first loop.png S3E19 Watts racing alone.png S3E19 Blaze nodding to Watts.png S3E19 Watts nodding to Blaze.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts enter another loop.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts are right behind.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts witness the cheat.png S3E19 Watts "That's not gonna stop us".png S3E19 Watts "Gabby...".png S3E19 Blaze and Watts "Give us some speed!".png S3E19 Crusher sees Blaze and Watts jump over him.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts cross the finish line.png S3E19 We won.png S3E19 Victory.png S3E19 Blaze, AJ, Watts and Gabby celebrate.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Gabby "Show them what you can do".png|Season 1 S2E1 Gabby comes down the slide.png|Season 2 S3E2 Gabby prepares to come down.png|Season 3 S4E3 Let's give our robot a body.png|Season 4 To return to the page for Gabby, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries